The present invention relates to a system for assembling and holding a mobile element of a system for driving a mobile closure, in a housing made in a pre-formed sheet metal plate, and more particularly to a system for assembling and holding the drum of a window regulator of an automobile vehicle in its housing.
At the present time, the drums are housed within their covers and are held in their housing by imprisonment between the motor and the cover.
There are several drawbacks, for example if it is desired to dismantle the motor in the event of malfunctioning, the drum is no longer held in its housing. Another drawback is that it is not possible to assemble the window regulator on the door independently of the motor.
In Patent Application DE 19619087 A1 to Brose, the drum is imprisoned between the cover and the supporting sheet metal of the vehicle.
The motor may in that case be dismantled without dismantling the drum, but in that case, the window regulator cannot be transported as a complete entity, for example, between two assembly operations, as the cover must be assembled on the door panel, otherwise the drum is free and can be disengaged from its cover, this increasing the work load of the manipulators and reducing the flexibility of the organization of assembly.
DE 33 25 837 discloses a window regulator drum contained in a casing composed of two parts, of which one is made of plastics material and the other is made of sheet metal and comprises tongues which envelop the edge of the first part in order to ensure connection thereof. These tongues do not hold the drum in the housing of the casing.
It is an object of the invention to prevent the drum from escaping from its housing.
The invention attains its object in that the mobile element is assembled and held captive in its housing by means of at least one pliable tongue formed in the pre-formed plate.
The invention is advantageously applied to a vehicle window regulator incorporating cables, in which the mobile element is a drum for winding cables.
This has the advantage of allowing easy transport of the cover/drum sub-system, as well as hold of the drum in its housing in the case of dismantling the motor for example.